


It's a Beautiful Day

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Background Het, Gen, Missing Scene, Off Screen Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: The US Embassy in London, sometime after midnight after the end of the world.When last seen, Warlock and his parents were meeting Hastur on the Fields of Megiddo.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	It's a Beautiful Day

_The US Embassy in London, sometime after midnight._

Warlock sighed and stretched as the last wisps of sleep faded away. He wished it was Sunday. Today, Saturday, they were all - his mom and dad and him - going on a field expedition to meet some archaeologists. Warlock couldn't think of anything more boring, than -

No. That had been yesterday. Yesterday, when they'd gone and that man had...had...

Warlock turned on his bedside light and scrambled out of bed. "Mom! Dad!"

He yanked open his door and ran straight into Bob, one of his dad's service men.

"Warlock!"

Warlock shoved him away and screamed for his parents. A tiny part of him wanted to shout for Nanny Ashtoreth too but she'd recently left as Warlock was now too old for a nanny. He didn't feel too old for _anyone_ right then.

"Warlock, what's the matter, buddy? Look, it's me, it's Bob..."

Warlock ignored him and tried to wrench free. He didn't need Bob who hadn't even been at the Fields of Megiddo with them. "Mom! Dad!"

"Buddy, your parents are sleeping. C'mon now, you don't wanna disturb them -"

Warlock's mom came running towards him and Warlock stumbled into her arms and clung onto her as Bob let him go. Warlock could hear his dad shouting over the top of his mom making reassuring noises, but he just held on tightly and forced himself to accept that his parents were here and alive and not bleeding to death in those far off Fields.

"What is it? What is it, Warlock? You can tell me. Mommy's here."

Warlock didn't know how many times she repeated herself but he finally managed to lift his head from her shoulder. "We can't go to the Fields of Megiddo, Mom. We just...we can't go. Please, let's not go. Please."

"Honey, we went yester -" Her voice broke off and the look in her eyes changed, then she pulled Warlock closer to her and wrapped her arms around him. "Thaddeus, when are we going to the Fields of Megiddo?" she asked, a sharp tone in her voice.

"Going?" his dad answered. "Honey, we went -"

Warlock looked up in time to see his dad's face turn a grey-green colour.

"Michael." Warlock thought his dad sounded amazingly calm. "When are we due at the Fields of Megiddo?"

"Today, sir. Your plane -"

"That was yesterday," Bob interrupted. "The meet and greet planned on the Fields of Megiddo was scheduled for Saturday."

"Today's Saturday," Michael said.

"Today's Sunday."

"That's not possible," Michael insisted.

"I came on duty at midnight," Bob replied. "Today's Sunday. Check your phone."

Warlock looked around as every adult who could checked their phone, then he pulled free from his mom and went into his bedroom and checked his own. It was Sunday and almost 2 a.m.

The bed dipped as his mom sat down next to him and put her arms around him again. He could hear her gulping and realised she was crying.

"I'm sorry." Warlock sighed and leaned against his mom. "I shouldn't have made that man angry." He didn't know what was going on but he wanted to tell his mom he was sorry, while he still could. He didn't even know if this was real.

His mom's arms tightened around him. "It wasn't your fault, darling."

"I said he smelled of poo."

"Well, it wasn't polite but you weren't wrong. I don't think that was why he uh..."

'Killed you and dad,' Warlock thought.

"He seemed more upset about your not having a dog."

"Why would I have a dog?"

The door opened and Warlock's dad came in and sat down next to Warlock. He still looked grey and now looked older than Warlock had ever seen him look before.

"What happened yesterday?" Warlock's mom asked.

Warlock's dad looked at her over the top of Warlock's head. "Nobody knows." He rubbed his hand over Warlock's head, then smoothed down his hair. "There was a, uh...an incident. An _international_ incident."

Warlock looked up, well aware his parents were having a silent conversation over his head.

"Nobody knows what happened," his dad continued. "Just that nothing happened."

"What about us?" his mom asked.

"Nothing happened to us either." Warlock's dad smoothed down his hair again and smiled at him. "I've got some papers to read in my study. Why don't you both come down there with me? We can have a midnight...after-midnight snack and a slumber party. Won't that be fun?"

Warlock's mom agreed so they went down to his dad's study and confused looking servicemen and women tried to pretend everything was fine as they handed over sugary snacks and drinks so Warlock and his parents could have a slumber party.

Warlock watched the hands on the gold clock on the mantlepiece. Surely, at some point, reality would catch up with them and he'd be back on the Fields watching his parents die, but the clock kept on ticking and only the time changed. Finally, he fell asleep.

It was hours later when he awoke. The lights were off but enough of the pale morning light shone around the curtains to show Warlock he was still in his dad's study and his parents were still sleeping. Warlock wriggled free of his mom's arms and went over to the window to pull the curtain back a bit. It was early; not long after dawn, Warlock guessed.

"Good morning, honey."

Warlock turned. His mom was stroking his dad's face as he began to wake up, but her smile was meant just for Warlock. He grinned in response. It was going to be a beautiful day.

The end.


End file.
